


Вечернее тонизирующее средство доктора Уотсона

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Благодаря этому он почувствует себя лучше после долгого дня.





	Вечернее тонизирующее средство доктора Уотсона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dr. Watson's Early Evening Restorative](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509661) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



− Если хотите знать, я ужасно устал. Весь день я занимался лечением людей, которым следовало обратиться не ко мне, а к терапевтам. Головные боли − близорук, но не носит очки. Подагра − каждый день выпивает пинту портвейна и обедает отбивными. Боль в боку − утягивает талию корсетом до шестнадцати дюймов*. Сломанный палец ноги − во время подъёма по лестнице погасла свеча, он запнулся в темноте за кошку и упал. И ещё одна подагра.

Джон Уотсон − настоящий целитель с большим сердцем и бесконечный запасом сострадания к ближним. Но бывают дни, когда он расстроен, слишком утомлён, страдает от погоды (тот день в августе _был_ чертовски душным и жарким) или − нужно признать это − раздражён.

− И из-за долгого сидения у меня теперь не гнётся нога.

Когда я открыл рот, чтобы пошутить о том, что у врачей всегда проблемы с лечением самих себя, он оборвал меня угрюмым взглядом. К счастью, оливковая ветвь лежала под рукой.

− Мне попросить у миссис Хадсон чашку чая и выразить вам сочувствие, Джон?

− Чай? Я скорее выпил бы виски. Что касается сочувствия, я надеялся...

Смущённо и очаровательно улыбнувшись, Уотсон изогнул бровь. С тех пор, как наша близкая дружба стала ещё ближе, я стал чем-то вроде эксперта в улыбках Уотсона. Я зарабатываю на хлеб и сыр − и табак − раскрывая тайны преступлений и человеческой глупости. Пикули от «Fortnum»** на серебряной вилке, гаванские сигары − это, конечно, больше, чем просто хлеб насущный, но вершиной моих исследований, к моему удивлению, стало изучение настроений, желаний и удовольствия моего возлюбленного.

Он хотел, чтобы я сделал первый шаг. Театрально вздохнув, я наполнил его стакан виски и поставил его на столик рядом с ним.

− Вы знаете, доктор, у меня тоже был утомительный день. Несколько химических экспериментов, требующих высокой концентрации. Оплата аренды. Разбор почты. Объяснение Лестрейду характерных особенностей подделок перин Престона. А всё то, что полночи скрывает пуховое одеяло, известно одному лишь Богу.

Мы оба знали, что именно.

− Думаю, сегодня я лягу спать пораньше.

К тому времени, когда Уотсон бесшумно − благодаря тому, что был в носках − проскользнул в мою комнату, я уже разделся, принял ванну и собирался облачиться в ночную рубашку.

− Великолепно. Вы. Голый. Чудесно.

Уотсон выпил больше, чем один стакан виски. Его походка была немного неровной, у дыхания − кисло-сладкий запах винограда, а пальцы, когда он встал на цыпочки и обхватил мой затылок, чтобы крепко поцеловать − восхитительно неуклюжи.

− Ах, Джон.

Чувства. Ощущение восторга, жажды и наслаждения − ах, я не должен был воспевать это. Плоть слаба по сравнению с духом, умом и − даже я допускаю это − сердцем. Верность и любовь, жизнь вместе, прикосновения, которые проникают под кожу, как игла для татуировки, а затем достигают костей, вкус и аромат.

У меня были мимолётные любовники, не стоящие того, чтобы о них упоминать: на час, на одну ночь, на летний уикенд. Посетители, артисты, грабители, соглядатаи. Но ни один из них не мог сравниться с ним, с человеком, с которым меня обручила квартира по Бейкер-Стрит.

Ах, Джон.

Нежный, чуткий и немного пьяный, он упал вместе со мной на кровать, скидывая половину одежды на пол, путаясь в простынях, по очереди накрывая меня и обнажая себя. Я нащупал пальцами пуговицы на его брюках.

− Подождите.

Мгновенное повиновение было моей наградой. Не рабское, нет: не у моего Уотсона. Как солдат и хирург, он понимает, что даже у команды из трёх человек должен быть тот, кто всё организовывает и направляет. То, почему он доверяет мне, полусумасшедшему и совершенно неисправимому, является для меня благословенной тайной. Я воспринимаю это как благодать, когда, поймав его запястье, неторопливо целую руку от перьевого следа на подушечке большого пальца до сгиба локтя. Грубость с нежностью, в любовных ласках как в супружестве. Навсегда мой, как и я − его.

− Вот, смотрите, закон сохранения энергии, − прошептал я. − У меня нет тепла сегодня вечером, но оно есть у вас.

− У меня ничего нет. Поэтому на сегодня − всё. − Он повернулся в моих объятиях. − Вы будете спать со мной?

− Мне кажется, дело ещё не проиграно. Если я просто поцелую вас, вы не лишитесь чувств?

В ответ на это он весьма недвусмысленно улыбнулся. Но когда он почувствовал, как мой член дёрнулся напротив его голого живота, его улыбка стала совершенно непристойной.

− Я предпочёл бы закричать.

− Как пожелаете.

Ответить он не успел, поскольку я накрыл его губы своими. Первый поцелуй был нежным и волнующим. Второй − более глубоким и жадным. Третий − выжег искру. Четвёртый − воспламенил желание. А потом я перестал считать: огонь в очаге занялся.

Я отдался этому огню; я с удовольствием умер бы в нём. Рука Уотсона вокруг моего члена подгоняла меня, доводя мою плоть до отчаяния и толкая меня к последней черте.

Чтобы было ясно с самого начала, у меня нет возражений против наших ролей в постели. Но сейчас я не хочу нарушить обещание: извлечь крик наслаждения.

Использовав нападение как защиту, я провёл языком по нижней губе Уотсона и сжал его ягодицы, и это заставило его запнуться и отпустить меня. В следующее мгновение я оказался сверху, распластав его, раскрасневшегося, на белых простынях, и притворно борющегося со мной.

− Расслабьтесь и позвольте мне.

Посмотрев мне в глаза, он откинулся на подушки и кивнул. Я неторопливо и нежно целовал его ключицы, затем грубее, слегка покусывая − грудь и живот, вдыхая лёгкий мускусный запах. Добротная шерсть и медные пуговицы на его брюках преградили мне путь к главному призу, но я не торопился: везде был Уотсон, везде было золото. Я мог бы заставить его вскрикнуть, без предупреждения втянув в себя кожу и оставив на ней метку. Он словно почувствовал моё намерение, и я, удерживая его, заставил его задыхаться от мысли, что могу оставить метки на его коже: метки, которые он мог бы носить под своей одеждой при дневном свете. Это был бы секрет, знать который мир не имел никакого права, поэтому его нужно было бережно от него прятать. Я непременно так сделаю, но в другой раз. А сейчас я продолжал его целовать: глубоко и медленно, ласково и непристойно, но всегда с нежной и неистовой любовью.

Он толкался мне навстречу, и наши объятия стали напоминать борьбу за первенство в том, кто прижмётся теснее, кто захватит больше. Мы перекатывались с ним по постели, сминая простыни, сталкивая подушки; я не жалел и не щадил ткань и медь, используя их не только для трения и давления, но и ради ярких и острых ощущений.

Уотсон, шумно дыша, бормотал: 

− Больше... да... ах, да... О, Боже... Холмс, я не могу, я должен... я... я... так... о...

Наверняка какое-нибудь божество наблюдало за тем, как бывший наркоман и всегдашний консультирующий-детектив заставил Джона Уотсона _закричать − раз уж он сам выразил такое желание._

Какое зрелище! Голова откинута назад, волосы окружают на подушке его голову нимбом, глаза закрыты, рот с пересохшими губами, которые он периодически облизывает, приоткрыт, грудная клетка быстро вздымается. Я был готов закричать и сам, но... в другой раз. 

Вместо этого я, переплетя его ноги со своими, устроился рядом с ним.

− Как вы, мой дорогой друг?

Он приоткрыл один глаз и улыбнулся уголком рта:

− Без сил во всех смыслах. Как влажная тряпка, которую разложили для того, чтобы она высохла.

− А я, наоборот, чувствую себя совершенно обновлённым. Думаю, что сейчас встану и поработаю над своей новой монографией.

Его руки напряглись вокруг меня, и он куснул меня за мочку уха. 

− «О жуках из семейства Dermestidae»? Вы не сделаете такого, Шерлок Холмс.

− Тогда завтра утром, на рассвете. Вы − патентованное лекарство для самого себя, доктор. Вечернее тонизирующее средство доктора Уотсона.

− Это вы хорошо поработали. Даже не...

− Ох... Сохранение энергии, помните? Тепло не может зародиться само по себе, ему нужен источник. Значит, нам придётся задействовать дополнительные силы.

− Возможно, это любовь.

− Хмм... Да. Отлично подойдёт.

Мы поцеловались.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Шестнадцать дюймов − Это чуть меньше 40 см.  
** − «Fortnum & Mason» − К 1761 году магазин на Пиккадилли стал излюбленным местом закупок продовольствия среди самых состоятельных лондонских фамилий. И неудивительно, ведь здесь можно было купить всё − от эпического холодца из креветок до готового лобстера. И всё − наивысшего качества. Но первоначально F&M специализировался исключительно на колониальных товарах. http://www.greenwich-hotel.ru/blog/fortnum-and-mason/


End file.
